The Friendship of Frodo and Sam
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: A story of Frodo and Sam before the war of the ring.PG13 just to be safe.
1. THE MEETING

THE FRIENDSHIP OF  
FRODO AND SAM  
Summary: A story of Frodo and Sam before the war of the ring  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
THE MEETING  
  
The cart wheels rumbled along the gravel road, the pony whinnied to say hello to another as they past. "Well Frodo my lad, how do you like Hobbiton so far?" asked Bilbo looking at the younger hobbit that sat by him in the cart. The 13 year old ( in hobbit year that's more like 9) finally looked at Hobbiton and then back to Bilbo smiling his first real smile in a long time, you could always tell when Frodo was happy his smile would always reveal the gap between his two front teeth. "Oh it is just beautiful Uncle," said Frodo with his blue eyes sparkling. The way the sun hit his hair made his almost black curls look lighter then they really were. "Well it's a nice day, one of the nicer days we have had in a while wouldn't you say?" said Bilbo. "Yes, umm, Uncle Bilbo are we almost there?" asked Frodo. "Yes my boy, in fact Bag End is just over the hill there, But I was going to take you to meet someone first if you don't mind," said Bilbo. "Oh of course not Uncle I would love to meet some of my new neighbors," said Frodo hoping that maybe this person had children. They stopped just at the foot of the hill that Bilbo said Bag End was on. It was an older hole, in fact Hobbiton was an older part of the Shire. Bilbo got down from the cart, then helped Frodo down, Frodo was small for being 13, in fact if you did not know him you may think him younger then he really was. "Ham, Bell, are you here?" yelled Bilbo. "We are over here in the garden Mr. Bilbo," came a voice from the side of the hole. Bilbo led Frodo to the side of the hole. Frodo saw an older hobbit in the garden, a mother hobbit holding a baby, and five other children helping in the garden. "Hello Mr. Bilbo sir, do you need something?" Asked Hamfast Gamgee. "No, I just wanted to introduce you to someone. Ham, Bell, children, this is my nephew Frodo, Frodo this Ham, Bell, the baby is May, Daisy, Hamson, Halfred, Goldie, and Samwise Gamgee,"said Bilbo. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Frodo," said Ham and Bell. "Yes it is very nice to meet you Mr. Frodo," said all the children. "It is very nice to meet all if you too," said Frodo. "How old are you Mr. Frodo?" Asked Bell. "I am 13," said Frodo. "Well that's nice Hamson is 11, Halfred is 9, Sam is only 7 but likes to tag along, I think you are all going to be good friends, don't you?" said Bell. "Yes," said Frodo, he was watching Sam as he shyly walked up to him with a hand behind his back. "Welcome to Hobbiton Mr. Frodo," said Sam handing Frodo some flowers and a hand full of mushrooms. " Oh thank you Sam, mushrooms are my favorite and these flowers are beautiful," said Frodo. "I planted and grew them myself," said Sam smiling from ear to ear. "Well Frodo we better get going if we want to get you settle in before supper," said Bilbo. "Oh won't you stay for late afternoon tea?" asked Bell putting May on her hip. "No thank you Bell we really must be going, come along Frodo," said Bilbo as he started walking toward the cart. "Yes Uncle, it was nice to meet all of you, and thank you again Sam for the mushrooms and the flowers," said Frodo as he ran to catch up with his Uncle. "Well do you like them Frodo?" asked Bilbo. " Oh yes Uncle, very much," said Frodo who was nibbling on a mushroom. "I think you and the two older boys are going to get along very well, don't you?" asked Bilbo. Frodo nodded but deep down he had a feeling that he and Sam were the ones that were going to be inseparable friends. TBC  
  
NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED FRODO CHOSES SAM. 


	2. FRODO CHOSES SAM

CHAPTER TWO  
FRODO CHOSES SAM  
  
"Good morning Frodo," said Bilbo as he put a plate in front of Frodo. "Good morning Uncle Bilbo," said Frodo.  
  
"Did you finally get all your things put away in your room?" Asked Bilbo as he sat down. "Yes, it took a few days but I finally got everything put away. Uncle Bilbo?" said Frodo as he took a bite of egg. "Yes Frodo," said Bilbo. "How old are Hamson, Halfred, and Sam's sisters?" asked Frodo. "Well let me see, Daisy is 5, Goldie is 3, and May is 1. Why?" said Bilbo.  
  
"Oh no reason, I was just wondering. Can I go down to the Gamgee's today Uncle Bilbo?" asked Frodo. "Yes of course you can, while you are down there could you see if you could get a small bag of sugar from Bell for afternoon tea cakes?" said Bilbo. "Sure, when do you want me home?" said Frodo. "Well let me see, at least by lunch, ok?" said Bilbo. "Ok." Said Frodo.  
  
Frodo finished his breakfast and then started down the hill to the Gamgee's, Frodo came to the door and knocked twice before little Sam opened the door. The seven year old's green eyes widened in delight when he saw that it was Frodo at the door.  
  
"Oh Mr. Frodo you finally came back," said Sam jumping up and down.  
  
"Sam, who is at the door?" asked Bell from inside the house. "Its Mr. Frodo mama!" said Sam yelling back into the house. "Oh well show him in then, don't make him just stand out there," said Bell.  
  
"Please come in Mr. Frodo and make yourself at home," said Sam stepping aside so Frodo could come in. "Thank you Sam, oh would you rather I call you Sam or Samwise?" asked Frodo hoping he had said the right one. "Oh I much rather just Sam, thank you for asking, everybody else calls me just what they like. I really like you Mr. Frodo," said Sam.  
  
"I really like you too Sam, but I wish you would stop calling me Mr. Frodo," said Frodo as Sam led him to the kitchen were Bell was sanding. "Oh I wish I could, but my father will not hear of it, why if he heard me calling you just plain Frodo he would have my hide," said Sam hoping he hadn't hurt Frodo's feelings. "Oh well maybe if I talked to him and asked if you could just call me Frodo." Said Frodo. "I really don't think that would work Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "Well do you want me to try?" asked Frodo.  
  
"You better not Mr. Frodo, I've tried before. I've asked about people your age, it doesn't work," said Bell as she started to bake some fresh bread for second breakfast. "Oh well," said Frodo sounding disappointed but dropping the subject.  
  
"I'm sorry that Hamson and Halfred are not here, they are up at Sandyman's mill helping him get it started again," said Bell.  
  
"Oh I know, I saw Mr. Gamgee on the way from Bag End and he told me, I thought I'd come down and keep Sam company for the morning, if that's ok?" said Frodo hoping she wouldn't mind. "Oh that would be wonderful, Sam get's very bored when his brothers are gone and he can only play with his sisters," said Bell smiling.  
  
"Great, tell you what Sam, I have some fishing poles back at Bag End, if it's ok with your Mama we can go get them and go fishing," said Frodo hoping Sam liked fishing as much as he did. "Oh I love fishing can I mama please," Sam bagged. "I don't see why not, here I'll pack you a second breakfast and then you both can come back here for elevensies, ok?" said Bell looking at the older hobbit.  
  
"Alright, thank you, I'll have to ask my Uncle first though, if that's alright," said Frodo. "Oh that will be fine Mr. Frodo, you can ask while your up at Bag End and then you can go ahead and go fishing, just tell Ham before you go so he can tell me alright,'" said Bell.  
  
"Alright, oh by the way could I get a small bag of sugar from you, my Uncle needs it to make afternoon tea cakes," said Frodo glad that he had mot forgotten it. "Oh of coarse you can, just one moment," said Bell  
  
She walked back to the small pantry in the back of the kitchen and got a bag of sugar and brought it back to Frodo. "Here you go Mr. Frodo, now you both have fun, ok?" said Bell handing the bag to Frodo.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Gamgee, come on Sam let's go get those poles," said Frodo taking the small hand into his own. "Ok Mr. Frodo." Said Sam as he took Frodo's hand they walked out the door.  
  
It did not take them long to climb the small hill to get to Bag End. Before Sam knew it they were at the front gate of Bag End, he hesitated for a minute, for he had never been IN Bag End before, he had just been in the garden, and to be honest with himself he felt a little nervous.  
  
"It's alright Sam, come on in," said Frodo holding the door open for his little friend. "Are you sure it is alright with your Uncle, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam with a some what worried look on his face. "It's alright Sam, come on," said Frodo as he gave Sam a little shove. "Alright," said Sam as he walked through the round green door.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo! Are you here!" Frodo yelled, not to loudly, just loud enough for his voice to be heard thru out the house. "I'm in the kitchen Frodo!" Bilbo yelled back. "Oh there you are, I hope you don't mind I brought Sam up with me, I thought we would get my poles and go fishing," said Frodo hoping that his uncle wouldn't mind if he was gone for a while. "That sounds wonderful Frodo, well hello there Samwise, how are you this fine morning?" asked Bilbo looking kindly at the small boy. "I am quit well thank you Mr. Bilbo," said Sam starting to relax a little bit.  
  
"Here is your sugar uncle, if it's ok with you we would like to go fishing now, I was also invited to stay at the Gamgee's for elevensies, is that all right?" asked Frodo looking at his Uncle. "That would be fine Frodo, but be back in time for luncheon alright?" said Bilbo looking at Frodo with a smile on his face. "Alright, come on Sam let's get those poles," said Frodo heading for his room with Sam close at his heals.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Frodo and Sam were basically to the Brandywine, they had met Sam's father on their way out and told him that Frodo was planning on eating with them.  
  
As they passed Sandyman's mill they saw Sam's brothers working on the mill wheel. They saw them, got down and come over to them.  
  
"Hell Mr. Frodo, Sam, where are you two off to?" asked Hamson, Sam's oldest brother. "Hello Hamson, Halfred how are you today?" asked Frodo smiling at them. "We are fine, thank you Mr. Frodo," said Hamson. "Mr. Frodo is taking me fishing," said Sam.  
  
"Oh you know Mr. Frodo if you want to wait a few minutes Hamson and I will show you a great climbing rock, and you could take Sam fishing tomorrow," said Halfred.  
  
Frodo paused, he loved climbing and he would like to hang around with Hamson and Halfred, he looked at Sam, he was starting to play with the buttons on his jacket, he looked disappointed already, Frodo knew he had to choose.  
  
"No thank you, maybe some other day, but today I told Sam I would take him fishing, I'll see you later," said Frodo taking Sam's hand again. " Alright maybe later," said Halfred as Frodo and Sam started to walk off. "Yes we will have to do that some time." Frodo said over his shoulder as they walked.  
  
Frodo felt a tug at his arm and knelt down and blue eyes met green ones.  
  
"Thank you for choosing me Mr. Frodo," said Sam smiling. "You're welcome Sam." Said Frodo.  
  
Later that day as they sat there fishing, Frodo thought over what had happened that day and was glad-glad that he had chosen Sam.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry about the spacing before, my computer did something weird and rearranged my words into one paragraph, so I hope this is better. 


	3. FRODO'S SECRET

THE FRIENDSHIP OF  
FRODO AND SAM  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
FRODO'S SECRET  
  
Frodo put his pole on the side of the river with the line still in the water. He got up and went to Sam to show him how to skip rocks, he picked a few flat and smooth stone's on the way.  
  
"Look Sam, let me show you how to skip stones." Said Frodo handing Sam a stone. "Oh yes Mr. Frodo please do," said Sam as he took the stone from Frodo "Ok, you hold it like this, and toss it with your wrist like that, ok? Try it," said Frodo. "Ok Mr. Frodo, I'll try it," said Sam.  
  
He tossed the stone like Frodo had showed him, it skipped across the water three times. "Wow, good toss Sam," said Frodo remembering that he only got two skips on his first try. "Thank you Mr. Frodo," said Sam smiling.  
  
Sam tossed two more rocks, and each time he got one more skip then before, which surprised Frodo, for a beginner Sam was pretty good. Sam was about to skip anther rock when he saw Frodo 's pole jerk.  
  
"Mr. Frodo," Sam yelled "Your pole –it jerked, I think you might have a fish."  
  
Frodo looked at his pole, indeed it was jerking. "Oh thank you Sam," said Frodo as he made a grab for his pole.  
  
What Frodo didn't know was that the fish on his line was big, and when he tried to pull the fish out, the fish pulled him in! Mow when it came to the Brandywine River, it always was above Frodo's head.  
  
Frodo let out a cry of alarm when he felt himself being pulled in, he pulled himself back trying not to get pulled in all the way. To Sam's horror Frodo did get pulled in all the way, in and under the water in a blink of an eye.  
  
Without thinking Sam ran into the water. Like most hobbit's Sam couldn't swim and felt himself starting to go under the water as he got deeper.  
  
"Mr. Frod---" Sam yelled but was cut off by water entering his lungs.  
  
Frodo had let go of the fish when he had be drug half way down to the bottom of the Brandywine which was much deeper then he thought.  
  
What Sam and most other people in Hobbiton didn't know was that Frodo knew how to swim, he had learned from his cousins in Buckland when he lived in Brandyhall before Bilbo adopted him.  
  
After what seemed like forever to him Frodo came to the surface and looked around. There was no sign of Sam.  
  
Sam! Sam where are you!" yelled Frodo. He was still in the water but treading it quite nicely. "Sam!" he yelled again. Still no answer, but then a faint cry reached his ears.  
  
"Help, help," came the voice. Frodo turned and there was Sam struggling to stay afloat. "Sam!" Frodo yelled and swam as fast as his legs would go to Sam had just gone under.  
  
Frodo took a breath and dove down, he found Sam a quarter of the way down grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to the surface coughing and sputtering.  
  
"Sam are you alright?" asked Frodo, with concern as he helped Sam to shore. "Yes I'm alright," said Sam looking up at Frodo. "What in Middle Earth do you think you were doing?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I was trying to save you Mr. Frodo, but instead you saved me," said Sam as he tried but failed to completely dry himself off.  
  
"Oh Sam,--dear Sam, I haven't told anyone in Hobbiton, but I can swim, my cousins taught me how when I lived in Brandyhall in Buckland," said Frodo as he helped Sam stand up. "They do?" asked Sam. "Yes Sam, But that's not to leave this riverside Samwise, alright," said Frodo hoping that he would drop the subject there.  
  
"You mean I can't tell anyone Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam with a confused look on his face.  
  
"No Sam, you see if my Uncle found out, I'm afraid he would not want me anymore, you know how people in Hobbiton are about me living here already. If they found out I could swim.—Let's just say that something far worse might happen to me then just my Uncle sending me back to Brandyhall," said Frodo with complete horror on his face.  
  
"Like what Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, he was still confused he had mever heard of something being wrong with a hobbit that learned to swim.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Sam, and no there is no law against learning how to swim. It's my family. My distant cousins said that the next Baggins to learn how to swim would pay the price and be the example. They say only Brandybuck's can swim. Even if my uncle sends me back to brandyhall just to be safe I'll just be hurt again.—Please Sam, you have to promise me you won't tell anybody, please," Frodo pleaded looking Sam straight in the eye.  
  
"what do you mean hurt?" asked Sam confused. "Never mind, just promise Sam, PLEASE!" said Frodo pleadingly. "Alright Mr. Frodo, I promise I won't tell anyone," said Sam looking at Frodo's horror filled blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you Sam, thank you," said Frodo.  
  
He still had a horrified look on his face, he knew he could trust Sam, but he also knew that one day his secret would be revealed. 


	4. Frodo's memories

_**The Friendship of **_

_**Frodo and Sam**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Frodo's Memories**_

**_Frodo awoke with a yell, he was drenched with a thin layer of sweat, he sat up in bed and tried to breath, he had been dreaming again._**

**_This time it wasn't about his parents death though,--it had been about his life at Brandy hall, and then the time he had spent living with his Uncle Maddic Brandybuck before Bilbo adopted him. His Uncle had been worse then Brandy hall he had made him work as a servant and he beat him black and blue with his belt if he didn't cook or clean something to his liking._**

_**Of course Bilbo had heard Frodo's cry and was at his side in half a second.**_

"_**Frodo are you alright?" asked Bilbo as he came in and sat on the bed.**_

"_**Yes Uncle Bilbo, I'm fine," said Frodo looking up at his Uncle, sweat dripping off his face.**_

"_**Are you sure, you look flushed," Bilbo said putting a hand on Frodo's forehead. **_

"_**I'm fine, it was just a dream," said Frodo suddenly becoming very interested in his quilt.**_

"_**Frodo--," Bilbo began.**_

"_**Really Uncle Bilbo, I'm fine, you can go back to bed," said Frodo making eye contact with his Uncle.**_

"**_Alright, but I'm right down the hall if you need me," said Bilbo getting._**

"_**I know Uncle." Said Frodo playing with the quilt patches.**_

_**Bilbo went back to bed, but Frodo could not go back to sleep, his memories were coming back full force, he remembered this one time very well.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

**_A scraped up Frodo stumbled thru the small front door, he was soaked from head to toe, it had started poring down rain on his way home from town on an errand that his uncle Maddic had sent him on. If the rain wasn't bad enough he had slipped and fell into a pricket bush scraping up his already battered body._**

**_Frodo winced from pain as he took off his soaked cloak and looked at it, it had big gashes running along the side and the back of it, Frodo could also tell that his shirt was torn._**

"**_I hate pricket bushes," Frodo murmured to himself as his hung up his cloak._**

"**_Were have you been!" A voice yelled from around the corner, it made Frodo wince._**

_**His Uncle came around the corner his face red with anger.**_

"**_Answer the question you worthless Baggins!" his Uncle yelled again._**

"_**I was in town, for the things you sent me for," said Frodo handing his Uncle the bag he was carrying.**_

"**_Well now that your back hurry it up, I'm starving, if there is no food on that table in the next half hour, there will be no supper for you! Do you understand?" His Uncle yelled again taking his seat by the fire._**

"_**Yes Uncle, I understand," said Frodo as he ran to get supper ready.**_

..................................................._**End of Flashback.......................................**_

**_Frodo shivered and pulled his blanket up to his neck, as another memory came._**

......................................................_**Flash Back.............................................**_

"_**You worthless, nothing but flesh Baggins, what have you done!" Frodo's Uncle yelled again holding a broken lamp.**_

**_Frodo had seen the wind blow the lamp over so he said. "I didn't do it Uncle, I've been here doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen for the past hour," he said holding up is a dish to show what he was doing._**

"_**Then who did!" his Uncle yelled again.**_

"_**Well, I saw—," Frodo began but did not get to finish the sentence.**_

"_**Forget it, you were supposed have the wood box cleaned and filled by now too, you are worthless, worthless!" his Uncle yelled taking out his belt and bringing the leather strap down hard on Frodo.**_

_**Frodo cried out as the hard leather strap came in contact with his face.**_

**_Frodo's Uncle hit him over and over again until his whole body was black and blue, his lip was cracked open, and he was bleeding in a few places._**

"**_From now on if you don't get your work done, you will get that, but MORE OF IT! Do you understand?" His Uncle yelled again._**

"**_Yes uncle I understand," said Frodo through a swollen lip._**

......................................._**end of flashback...................................................**_

**_Frodo whimpered to himself as he thought back, he wanted to go back to sleep, he did not want to remember anymore, but his dream had brought everything back, he couldn't help but remember._**

............................................._**Flashback......................................................**_

**_Frodo rolled to his side, he just could not get comfortable, his back throbbed with a sharp pain every time he touched it, his head ached, and he could tell that he had a fever. He knew it was from being outside in the pouring down rain, only an elf would be able to do that and not get sick, so that explained the fever and head ache, but why did his back hurt?_**

_**Frodo didn't have time to think about it anymore, for just at that moment his bedroom door flew open and his Uncle stormed in.**_

"_**Get out of that you good nothing Baggins!" his Uncle yelled bringing the belt down hard again.**_

_**Frodo yelped when it came in contact with his back, but didn't say anything else.**_

"_**You don't want to get out of bed? Find, then go ahead and starve, NO WORK! NO FOOD!" yelled his Uncle going to the door and slamming it behind him.**_

"**_Uncle, Please!" Frodo bagged ending with a hacking cough with what strength he had left, but his Uncle was gone, and within seconds Frodo welcomed the depth of unconsciousness. _**

.........................................._**End of Flashback................................................**_

_**Frodo shivered again at the memory, but he didn't mind the next one.**_

................................................_**Flashback...................................................**_

_**Frodo remembered that he had gone unattended for a long time, how long he did not know, he opened his tired blue eyes for them to come in contact with bright green ones. He opened his mouth to say something but the person standing over him put a small finger to his lips while a damp cloth was being placed on Frodo's forehead.**_

"**_Sh, don't try to talk Frodo, if our Uncle finds out I'm up here, well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty," the person said as he dampened the cloth and placed it on Frodo's forehead again._**

"_**Merry?" asked Frodo hoping he was not mistaken.**_

"_**Sh, yes Frodo, it's me, I'm sorry our Uncle is being so mean to you, my parents knew he was hard to please, but we never thought he would beat you," said Merry with concern written on his face.**_

"**_He's not that bad," said Frodo rolling from his stomach to his side being careful of his back._**

_**With Frodo on his side Merry was able to get a good look at his cousin, he gasped when he saw the bruises on his cousin's arms and the cracked open lip that still had not healed.**_

"_**Not that bad, look at you Frodo you are covered in bruises," said Merry his worry deepening.**_

"_**Do you know how long I've been unconscious?" asked Frodo changing the subject.**_

_**Merry could tell that Frodo didn't want to talk about so decided to drop it—for now.**_

"**_I don't know for sure but I have been here for two days so at least that long, probably longer. You have some deep gashes on your back, some of them are infected, you have a high fever too," said Merry as he dampened the cloth yet again._**

"**_Gashes? Oh I know what you are thinking, and no Uncle Maddic did not hit me with a belt buckle, he did with the belt strap but not the belt buckle." Said Frodo as he tried to sit up but only got half way before Merry pushed him back down._**

"_**How did you get those gashes then?" asked Merry now very confused.**_

"**_I fell into a pricket bush, I fell on my back and my cloak and my shirt got a few big gashes in them, my back must have gotten cut deeper then I thought. I was out in the rain a few days ago, that is probably what made me sick." Said Frodo. "What is that?" He added pointing at the bowl on the table._**

"_**It's my sister's special sav, I asked her to make some for me so I could put it on the pony's hooves, I hated to lie to her but I couldn't tell her that you were up here sick and I was nursing you, If she or Uncle Maddic found out I would be sent home lickety-split," said Merrry as he stirred the sav.**_

"_**How long are you here for Merry?" asked Frodo hoping against hope that it would be a while.**_

"_**My Mother said that she and my father would not be ready for us to come home for at least a month that should be enough time for you to get well don't you think?" said Merry with a smile.**_

**_Merry was only six years old but he knew how to take care of people. His mother had taught him how when he was four because his little sister was sick so much as a baby._**

"_**I'm going to put this on your back now Frodo, it may hurt a bit," said Merry as he started to spread the sav on Frodo's back.**_

_**Frodo winced as it hit his back and bit his tattered quilt so he wouldn't cry out.**_

"**_I'm sorry Frodo, there I'm all done," said Merry wiping his hands on a clean cloth._**

"_**Thank you Merry, It feels better already." Said Frodo, now that the pain was gone he started to drift off.**_

"_**That's right, you go to sleep now Frodo," said Merry sitting beside the bed.**_

..................................................._**End of Flashback.......................................**_

**_Frodo suddenly felt no more memories he was stuck with the memory of his cousin caring for him and with that repeating in his mind he finally welcomed sleep._**

_**End of Chapter **_

_**Four**_

**_Sorry it took me so long to get this up I hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
